Resistance to foreign objects, namely cut resistance, is an example of performance demanded of aircraft pneumatic tires. In order to secure such cut resistance, a structure provided with a tread protection layer in a lower layer of the tread is disclosed in International Publication (WO) No. 2003-061991.